vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Riordanverse
For detailed information about the series, see the Riordan Wiki Summary Percy Jackson and the Olympians (often referred to as just Percy Jackson) is a fantasy series by Rick Riordan. The series consists of two main series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus as well as several spinoff titles, such as databooks and graphic novels. Two movies have been made from the first two books, and video games based off those movies have been made. The series was later expanded with the Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard and the Trials of Apollo. The premise is that the Ancient Greek Gods moved to America in modern times and continue making demigods (or half bloods) and follows the adventures of the titular Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, who lives and trains at Camp Half-Blood and goes on different quests with his friends and other demigods. He and the Camp, as well as several allies later fight the series main antagonist Kronos and his Titan army in the Battle of Manhatten, to save Olympus. In the sequel series, the existence of another camp for Roman Demigods is discovered, with Percy and Jason being abducted, wiped of their memories by Hera, and placed in their corresponding camps to initiate first contact between them. Together, they assemble the seven demigods of the second great prophecy: Not only to fight the new main antagonists Gaea and the Giants, but to also stop the civil war between the two camps, and heal the gods from their Dissociative Identity Disorder. Books Percy Jackson and the Olympians * The Lightning Thief * The Sea of Monsters * The Titan's Curse * The Battle of the Labyrinth * The Last Olympian The Heroes of Olympus ' * ''The Lost Hero * The Son of Neptune * The Mark of Athena * The House of Hades '' * ''The Blood of Olympus '''The Kane Kronicles * The Red Pyramid '' * ''The Thrown of Fire '' * ''The Serpent's Shadow Crossover stories (Percy - Kane Series) * The Son of Sobek '' * ''The Staff of Serapis '' * ''The Crown of Ptolemy Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard * The Sword of Summer '' * ''The Hammer of Thor '' * ''The Ship of the Dead The Trials of Apollo * The Hidden Oracle * The Dark Prophecy * The Burning Maze Others * Percy Jackson’s Greek Gods * Percy Jackson’s Greek Heroes Power The Riordanverse is a very formidable verse, with the Major Olympian Gods having casual Tier 6 feats (throwing mountains or islands; drowning the entire planet; fighting with the Titans, which vaporized the Mediterranean Sea or having divine control over their respective domain, like the atmosphere) and even Tier 5 feats (like Artemis, for creating a constellation even when weakened). Therefore they are all ranked as At least Moon level. Even their weapons, like Zeus Master Bolt is powerful enough to "makes mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers". With this kind of power comes a standard set of abilities that every major god has, like: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8), Shapeshifting, Animal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Curse Manipulation, Intangibility, Healing, Smite Summoning, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Size Manipulation, Flight, Can exist in many places at once and of course their individual abilities (like Water Manipulation for Poseidon). Titans and Giants can be scaled to them, since they are comparable in power. Typhon is listed as Planet level, for fighting off the entire Greek pantheon. A high-tier Titan, Kronos, is listed as At least Planet level for making Typhon look like a playground bully at full power. Primordial gods, also called Protogenos are even more powerful and are listed as far higher than Planet level (Since they are far more powerful than any Titan, plus they are essentially sentient aspects of the universe itself, such as Gaia being the very planet itself). The offspring of gods are called Demigods or Half-Bloods, which are half-mortal, half-god. They are of course not near as powerful as their parents, but powerful demigods like Percy Jackson or Jason Grace have shown several Tier 7 feats (Destroying parts of the Hubbard Glacier or creating a volcanic eruption) and even fought with powerful beings like Hyperion, Krios or various giants themselves (although they were all at a weakened state). They are comparable to Hazel Levesque, who was able to destroy a small island and Percy who lifted the sky, which scales to the strongest three children (Poseidon, Hades, Zeus) as Island level, as well as some of the seven Demigods of the second great prophecy. Average demigods are Building level for some of them wielding lightning-based weapons and can be scaled to Clarisse, who slayed the Lydian Drakon. Monsters scale to them. The Egyptian Gods are almost comparable to the Greek/Roman Gods and also possess Tier 6 feats; like Set (one of the strongest gods); who created the Sahara desert; could turn all of North America into a desert and create planetary storms at full power, making him Multi-Continent level. Weaker gods are listed as Continent level, for Isis being capable of fighting Set in Sadie Kane's body. The supreme beings of this pantheon like Ra or Apophis are furthermore listed as Planet level for creating the world or being able to destroy it. Magicians like Carter Kane, who are the counterpart to the Demigods, are near comparable to them in terms of power with Carter Kane being able to fight off Percy Jackson (one of the strongest demigods), albeit barely. The Norse Gods are also quite powerful, and comparable to the other Pantheons in the Verse. Thor and the Midgard Serpent are listed as Moon level, since the serpent can coil around the whole world and move at hypersonic speeds on water. Top-tier gods like Odin is listed as Planet level for being responsible for creating 7 of the 9 worlds from Ymir's corpse alongside his brothers Vili and Ve, and Fenris Wolf/Fenrir and Surtr/Surt and prophecized to devour the sun and moon and burn the whole world to ash at Ragnarok, respectively, putting them at Planet level. "Magical" deities like Loki have casual Tier 6 feats, like Loki creating earthquakes in Midgard by simply screaming. Norse demigods are at least Large Building level, due to Magnus Chase fishing an incomplete Midgard Serpent. Attack Potency: Average Demigods: 8-C to High 8-C (Can be scaled to Clarisse, who slayed the Lydian Drakon, and also to Julia and Alice who both had lightning-based javelins) Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades) Demigods and some of the Seven: 6-C (Have shown casual tier 7 feats, Percy was able to lift the sky and Hazel destroyed a small island) Minor Gods: At least 6-C, likely higher (Far stronger than any Demigod) Major Olympian Gods (Greco-Roman), Titans, Giants: At least''' 5-C''' (Gods can easily create constellations) Typhon, Kronos: Low 5-B (Typhon can fight the entire greek pantheon and Kronos was stated to be even more powerful) Gaea, Ouranos, Nyx, Tartarus: Low 5-B (Physical form, superior to Typhon and Kronos) and 5-B '''(True form, Conceptual beings and Protogenos) '''Magicians: At most 6-C (Carter was able to fight Percy, albeit barely) Minor Egyptian Gods: At least 6-C, likely higher (Far superior than magicians) Major Egyptian Gods: 6-A (Set, the strongest god created the Sahara desert in the past and can amplified by the Red Pyramide turn North America into a dessert) to High 6-A (Set stateted that he can create planetary storms at full power) Apophis, Ra: High 6-A, Possibly 5-B '''(Far stronger than Set, Ra created the world and Apophis has the power to destroy it) '''Norse Demigods: At least High 8-C (Magnus Chase, a son of Frey which were "never fighters" was capable of fishing an incomplete Midgard Serpent), 7-C with magical powers (Magnus Chase brought summer to an island, causing plants to grow all over it) Norse Gods: At least 6-B (Loki's screams causes earthquakes to happen in Midgard) to 5-C (Thor can fight the Midgard Serpent which can circle the whole planet.) Odin, Surtr, Fenrir, Ymir and other top-tier Norse beings: 5-B (Created the world, will burn the world to ashes, will devour Fenrir and being the world itself respectively) Serapis: Low 2-C (Serapis controls past, present and future) Chaos: '''At least '''Low 2-C (Superior to Serapis.) Speed: ' '''High Hypersonic+: '''Jason was able to deflect lightning fom a close range, other Demigods, Magicians and Greco-Roman and Egyptian Gods scale to him '''Massively Hypersonic+: 'A replica of Hermes's sandals was capable of crossing the entire distance of Tartarus in a minute, scaling to the Greeko-Roman gods '''Superhuman: Norse Demigods are far quicker than any regular human. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters Thebluedash Ramesses the Sun King KinkiestSins Reppuzan Meosos SuperKamiNappa LlamaGod1411 SaiyanSage DanFlsamual21 Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Liger686 Opponents Loyalservantofinti Neutral Characters Chaos (Supreme being of the verse) Serapis (Greco-Egyptian god) Greco-Roman Percy Jackson Grover Underwood Tyson Annabeth Chase Nico di Angelo Luke Castellan Leo Valdez Piper McLean Thalia Grace Jason Grace Frank Zhang Hazel Levesque Clarisse La Rue Hercules Chiron Zeus/Jupiter Poseidon/Neptune Hades/Pluto Hera/Juno Demeter/Ceres Hestia Aphrodite/Venus Hephaestus/Vulcan Ares/Mars Artemis/Diana Athena/Minerva Apollo Hermes/Mercury Dionysus/Bacchus Kronos/Saturn Atlas Hyperion Iapetus Porphyrion Polybotes Alcyoneus Enceladus Gaea Typhon Fates Thanatos Tartarus Ouranos Nyx Minotaur Reyna Ramirez-Arellano Meg McCaffrey Nero Commodus Calypso Lityerses Peaches Egyptian Carter Kane Sadie Kane Zia Rashid Amos Kane Walt Stone Michel Desjardins Vladimir Menshikov Sarah Jacobi Setne Apophis Ra Bast Anubis Horus Isis Set Osiris Thoth Bes Khonsu Sekhmet Sobek Geb Nut Shu Norse Magnus Chase Samirah "Sam" al-Abbas Biltzen Hearthstone Odin Thor Loki Frey Freya Fenris Surt Gunilla Alex Fierro Thomas Jefferson Junior Halfborn Gunderson Mallory Keen Jormungand Weapons Riptide Zeus' Lightningbolt Sword of Hades Sword of summer Festus Argo 2 Mjolnir Ra's croock and flail Category:Percy Jackson Category:Verses Category:Book Verses Category:Movies